Twice Blessed & Charmed
by SailorCherryBlossom
Summary: Three siblings were Charmed before, and now the world id in need of new Charmed Ones. Follow the story of Melinda, Chris, and Wyatt as they follow in the footsteps of the generation before. Love, demons, sacrifice, and now its all twice blessed. Can our heroes save the world, or will they end up like their late and great, super witch Aunt Prue? (NO relation to the comics)


Rated M for a future fluff and maybe lemon. Comment if you have a preference on to have a lemon or not.

* * *

Piper Halliwell is a restaurant owner, wife, mother of three, and a charmed one.

In the late 2008 she opened the restaurant she had wanted all her life. At the time she also owned a club named P3. She couldn't be any happier with her life or her kids. in her eyes they were all perfect in their own ways.

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is her oldest. He was 25, and had taken over her club, P3, with his brother and sister. Wyatt had sandie blond hair, and perfect blue eyes. He enjoyed playing may, may pranks on his brother and was goofy like that. He is terrible at lying, getting himself into much trouble when he was younger. Him and his brother don't always see eye to eye, mostly when it comes to magic. He went to magic school and mortal school, because Piper wanted a sense of normalize in all her chilreden's lives. Wyatt thinks its his job to protect his little sister no matter what. He is more protective over his sister than he is anyone else. He became a Whitelighter when her was 18, and is very good at it. He knows when to fight and when to back down. He is very optimistic. His Whightligher powers consist of, Orbing, Remote Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Orb Shield, Healing, and Sensing. His Witch powers consist of, Advanced Telekinesis, Crushing, Literary Manipulation, and Projection.

Christopher or Chris Perry Halliwell is her second oldest. He was 24 and it was his idea to take over P3 when his mother wanted to sell it. Chris had brown hair and green eyes, like Prue. He was much more serious than his brother. He spent most of this free time at magic school, he loved learning about magic. He took a lot of karate and kick boxing, too. He is what you call a workaholic. When he's not at P3 working his butt of, he's at magic school, or vanishing demons. He, like his older brother, is very very protective over his little sister. He became a Whitelighter when he was 20, only really looking after future Whitelighters. He almost never backs down from a fight, taking the most logical approach. Although he can be a bit go a pessimist. His Whitelighter powers are, Orbing, Remote Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Sensing, Electrokinesis, and Invisibility. His Witch powers are. Advanced Telekinesis, Crushing, Photokinesis, High Resistence, and Premonition.

Melinda Pruedence Halliwell, is Pipers youngest child and only daughter. She was finally 21, and lived in England while orbing in once and a while. She has honey colored hair and chocolate, warm brown eyes. Despite her loving and mental look, she can kick ass. Demons beware she has studied about every famous fighting style and almost every book in magic school. She is loving and caring, and is very protective over Phoebe's youngest daughter Penny(who often times is trying to set her up). She is very artistic and loves singing and music more than anything, that is if you don't count her family. She has a very big heart and it goes out to anyone in trouble. Plus she is an optimist. She became a Whitlighter when she was 15, and never backs down from a fight. Ever. Howe Whitelighter powers are Orbing, Remote Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Orb Shield, Healing, Sensing, Levitating, Premonition, and Dream Leaping. Her Witch Powers are, High Resistance, Literary Manipulaton, Empathy, Summoning, and Telepathy.

She smiled at the thought of her children. Piper was really thankful for all she had been given in life, even if she wouldn't say it out loud.

* * *

In the underworld a whole new evil was forming. Twice Blessed and evilly Charmed, now there is need of new Charmed Ones. Ones that must be much more powerful than before, or all will be lost


End file.
